


Un deseo de despedida

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hoverbike afternoons, M/M, pre-kerberos, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: La primera vez que Shiro lo invitó a volar las motocicletas en una carrera en el desierto, Keith quedó prendado de su habilidad y soltura al volante. El truco del risco lo llevó con la misma velocidad a una profunda admiración por él de la que no consiguió salir. Pero esto… Esto no haría más que crecer y consumirlo por completo.





	Un deseo de despedida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crawlingfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/gifts).

— ¿Puedes enseñarme de nuevo el salto?

Pronto comenzaría a caer el sol, Shiro y Keith disfrutaban de una pausa en el punto acostumbrado. Ambas Hoverbikes estaban detenidas y ellos se resguardaban en sus sombras. Sin pensarlo mucho, Keith soltó la pregunta con la vista todavía fija en el borde del acantilado. Tenía mucho tiempo pensándolo, no solo esa misma tarde, en muchas otras ocasiones se encontraba a sí mismo recordando cómo había sido la primera vez que vio a Shiro hacer eso.

Ya había pasado un año desde entonces.

A lo largo de ese tiempo había conseguido aprender muchas cosas sobre Shiro, se había ganado su admiración y cada vez se colaba más profundo en su cabeza. Todo gracias a lo que había visto una tarde muy similar un año atrás. 

Después de hacer algunas bromas sobre las intenciones de Keith de provocar un accidente, Shiro aceptó. Se puso de pie y volvió a acomodarse las gafas protectoras, los guantes y subió a la motocicleta. Se detuvo y miró a Keith parado junto al vehículo. Sonrió y estiró el brazo hacia él, extendiendo su mano.

—Ven aquí—Shiro le pidió insistiendo. Keith lo miró extrañado—. Podrás verlo mejor. Quieres intentarlo un día, ¿no es cierto? Ven, confía en mí.

Por supuesto que quería hacerlo, por eso lo había pedido. Y por supuesto que confiaba en él.

Keith tomó su mano y con su ayuda subió al asiento. Shiro estaba detrás de él, le mostró los monitores en el frente (que estaban dispuestos de forma distinta a la Hoverbike de Keith) y le explicó a qué debía poner atención antes de ponerse en marcha y retroceder para conseguir la velocidad que necesitaban.

No era la primera vez que Keith montaba con alguien más, pero sí con Shiro. Estaba un poco nervioso, aunque casi podía asegurar que se trataba del salto que vendría. Era arriesgado después de todo.

Shiro dio la vuelta y Keith pudo ver de nuevo la misma vista de antes, el borde, el sol y el desierto extendiéndose al frente sin ningún límite. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza y por un momento cuestionó lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Y si realmente terminaba siendo una catástrofe como Shiro había dicho?

— ¿Listo? —Preguntó Shiro detrás de él, acelerando el motor.

Keith asintió y también dio su respuesta en voz alta. Shiro comenzó a gritar detrás de él, emocionado y jugando, y su entusiasmo invitaba a Keith a hacerlo también. La distancia entre ellos y el borde desapareció en segundos y, cuando comenzaron a caer, Keith estaba gritando con la misma fuerza. Sonreía.

Era una sensación increíble, la vista desde ese lugar, bajando, el golpe del aire y cómo todo en su interior parecía reorganizarse presa de la gravedad. Tenía el pulso acelerado, llenándolo y disparando adrenalina sin medida. Su voz se perdía en la extensión de todo, en la voz de Shiro, en la fuerza de su caída cerrando sus oídos, era más sencillo afirmar que sentía las vibraciones en el interior de su cuerpo que el hecho de que lo escuchara. Sentía que se perdería, que se alejaría del asiento y los comandos y caería por su cuenta en la tierra, su cuerpo se levantó pero no fue muy lejos. Shiro lo detuvo.

Shiro estaba rodeándolo, su espalda pegada su pecho y los brazos de Shiro rodeándolo y alcanzando el manubrio. No podía ir a ningún lado, Shiro lo mantenía en ese mismo punto.

Llegaron a la tierra y la Hoverbike se sacudió un poco con el golpe, pero siguieron en marcha.

Agitado, sintiendo el aire quemar en su garganta y todo su cuerpo haciéndose pesado después del corto vuelo. La única cosa constante en su mente era la sensación de haberse convertido en nada más que pulso, lo sentía retumbar en sus oídos, en sus dedos, casi estaba seguro de poder adivinar la velocidad de su sangre corriendo bajo su piel a capricho de su corazón acelerado. Y el pulso se extendía, venía desde fuera, como si el vehículo que montaba compartiera el mismo latido, y el aire y el sonido y todo fuera el mismo pulso… Después pudo notar que no era nada de eso. Era Shiro.

Shiro, con el corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el suyo justo detrás de él.

No podía respirar. No dejaba de pensar en eso.

No quería dejar de sentir eso.

La primera vez que Shiro lo invitó a volar las motocicletas en una carrera en el desierto, Keith quedó prendado de su habilidad y soltura al volante. El truco del risco lo llevó con la misma velocidad a una profunda admiración por él de la que no consiguió salir. Pero esto… Esto no haría más que crecer y consumirlo por completo.

Ni siquiera tardaría demasiado.

Después de asegurarse de que Keith estaba bien, Shiro condujo de regreso arriba, tomaba mucho tiempo pero al menos le servía para recorrer una buena parte del desierto. Charlaba con él, hablando sobre su hombro de una forma que antes de ese día habría pasado sin causar estragos por la mente de Keith. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerlo tan ansioso después de esa experiencia?

Todo era muy diferente, lo hacía consciente de cada cosa que pasaba. De su calor contra su espalda, del tamaño de sus brazos o de sus piernas, de cómo su voz era tan clara, de su aroma… Ni siquiera podía poner atención a lo que Shiro trataba de decirle, contestaba con monosílabos sin siquiera saber cuál era la pregunta en primer lugar.

En cuanto llegaron a donde habían dejado la Hoverbike de su padre, Keith bajó de la de Shiro y se apresuró a montar solo, argumentando que debían regresar cuanto antes. Jamás había actuado así y Shiro notó que algo no era como de costumbre, lo siguió de cualquier forma. Después de guardar la motocicleta, el camino de regreso con Shiro fue muy difícil. No iban a una velocidad exorbitante y, aun así, su corazón golpeaba justo como había sucedido antes.

Esa tarde marcó un antes y un después que Keith nunca pudo remediar.

Estar cerca de Shiro anudaba sus pensamientos y lo dejaba hecho un desastre por dentro, pero estar sin verlo le era por completo intolerable. No podía dormir repasando cada palabra que había escuchado formarse con su voz durante el día, o sus gestos, hasta el más mínimo. Cuando estaba cerca era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, encontrando detalles nuevos cada vez y apreciándolos como pequeños tesoros secretos. Cosas que Shiro no pensaría por sí mismo al verse. Era… Era una locura.

Le gustaba.

Y con cada día que pasaba, cada semana y cada mes, eso tan solo crecía.

Estaba enamorado, por completo y sin querer cambiarlo.

Keith tenía la buena fortuna de, a pesar de eso, poder presentarse funcional frente a Shiro. Podía hablar con él, seguir sus bromas y todo lo demás sin quedar victimizado por sus propios pensamientos. Y aunque estaba agradecido de poder mantener su amistad creciendo naturalmente, también le molestaba un poco que Shiro no fuera a notar nada. En especial ahora que estaba soltero de nuevo.

Una parte de él le decía que, después de su ruptura, Shiro necesitaba un amigo apoyándolo y no un nuevo pretendiente. Prefería poder estar para él sin que se sintiera incómodo, pero era difícil no pensar en algo más cuando él se acercaba a abrazarlo o festejaba sus logros.

Era difícil tener que tragarse todo lo que quería decirle cuando él lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Más aún cuando sabía que pronto dejaría de estar para él todo el tiempo.

Shiro se iría en una misión de varios meses fuera del planeta, mucho más lejos de lo que cualquiera hubiera ido. No era imposible contactar con él, pero habría demasiadas dificultades. Además de la duración de la misión en sí, había un periodo de prueba antes del lanzamiento que tendría a Shiro y el resto de la tripulación aislados durante un mes entero. Podría salir un par de días y después serían enviados a Cerbero.

Keith trataba de todo para animarlo, por ayudarlo a relajarse y seguir adelante. Incluso cuando iba a extrañarlo, sabía que Shiro no se sentiría bien escuchando cualquier cosa que pareciera poner freno a sus aspiraciones. Acababa de salir de algo así, Keith no debía cometer los mismos errores.

Una parte de él le repetía que el silencio también era una clase de error importante.

Por lo general, Keith no solía darle demasiadas vueltas al mismo asunto, pero esta vez no podía evitarlo. Quería decirle a Shiro y al mismo tiempo tenía la impresión de que sería egoísta hacerlo. Se acababa el tiempo y no podía encontrar ninguna clase de indicio que lo detuviera. Cada momento que pasaba con él lo hacía sentirse más cerca a soltar toda la marea que llevaba dentro.

Fue difícil mantenerse callado mientras ayudaba a Shiro a empacar sus cosas para dejar el departamento que ocupaba, más aún cuando tuvo la oportunidad de pasar con él su última noche en el lugar antes de que partiera a su aislamiento. Consiguió despedirse de él como su amigo, esperaba poder tener las cosas más claras cuando terminara el mes y debiera verlo partir hacia el espacio.

A decir verdad, fue terrible. No dejaba de repetirse que era demasiado, y como todo lo que quedaba de Shiro eran sus recuerdos, no le ayudaba para nada a mantener bajo control lo que sentía. Trató de distraerse con toda clase de cosas, usando los simuladores, el gimnasio, saliendo a correr… pero nada funcionaba. Era inevitable pensar en cómo era mejor hacer todo eso con Shiro, con sus chistes y sus lecciones gentiles.

Cuando Shiro salió de su encierro y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y esa actitud amistosa tan cercana no pudo soportarlo más. Había sido solo un mes pero si tenía que seguir ahogándose así durante todo el viaje a Cerberos y de regreso, no soportaría.

Tenía que decirle.

El día del lanzamiento llegó y Keith estaba seguro que terminaría desplomándose en la plataforma. Shiro había puesto su nombre en la lista de los pocos que tenían acceso al área del lanzamiento, además de la familia Holt y todos los encargados de supervisar la misión desde tierra. Todos miraban a Keith con recelo y lo irritaba. Sabía que no lo querían ahí, pero Shiro se lo había pedido y era lo único que le importaba.

Tomaron fotografías de toda la tripulación al pie de la nave y también en grupos como cada uno deseaba. Después de que tuvieran las suyas, Shiro llevó a Keith a recorrer la plataforma, enseñándole la nave y todo lo que haría posible el lanzamiento.

Sonaba emocionado y Keith estaba orgulloso de él, feliz de que pudiera disfrutar de algo que había esperado tanto. Al mismo tiempo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo colosal por mantener la sonrisa en la cara y retener las lágrimas. Era mucho tiempo y no había forma de anticipar cuánto lo iba a extrañar, la falta que le iba a hacer.

La única persona que lo trataba decentemente iba a estar ausente.

Debía decirle cuánto significaba para él.

Dieron la vuelta, Shiro seguía hablando sobre el viaje y cómo se imaginaba que sería todo cuando llegaran a la superficie de Cerbero. En realidad, Keith no estaba poniendo mucha atención, trataba de forzarse a sí mismo a sacar las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Keith dejó de caminar. Shiro se detuvo también, curioso de qué ocurría con él. Se acercó y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando escuchó el anuncio de cierre de la plataforma y que la tripulación debía ir a la sala de control para comenzar las revisiones finales y el abordaje.

Keith se llenó de terror y la sensación de que había perdido el tiempo.

—Keith, tienes que salir—dijo Shiro regresando su atención a él. Lo tomó del brazo—. Te llevaré a…

—No, aún no—Keith interrumpió y levantó la vista hacia él. Era injusto como lo dejaba indefenso con solo mirarlo así—. Yo… voy a extrañarte, mucho.

Shiro sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Keith se colgó de él al instante.

—También yo a ti. No tienes idea.

—Shiro—volvió a sentirlo. Su corazón golpeando con insistencia cada fibra en su cuerpo e insistiendo en llegar al de Shiro. Era justo lo que deseaba. Debía hacerlo, reunir el valor y hacerlo de una vez por todas—. Te quiero…

—Yo también. Eres de mis mejores amigos.

— ¡No!

—Sí, lo eres. Sé que Matt es quien viene en la misión pero tú eres…

— ¡No, Shiro! —Keith interrumpió de nuevo y se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

No se refería a eso. Shiro lo miraba extrañado, seguía abrazándolo pero en cuanto el anuncio se repitió trató de apartarlo y dar vuelta para ir a la salida con él. Keith no pensaba permitirlo y jaló para evitar que se alejara demasiado.

Keith le repetía que era alguien importante y que lo quería pero cada vez que iba a avanzar en su confesión, Shiro lo interrumpía repitiendo que era importante y cercano y un gran amigo. Dolía, pero sabía que no se trataba de un rechazo. Shiro no conseguía entender lo que quería decirle. Y no tenía tiempo suficiente para seguir discutiendo y tratar de alcanzarlo con sus palabras.

Jaló de nuevo y volvió a abrazarlo, tan fuerte como podía y el tiempo que necesitaba para respirar y dar el siguiente paso. Repitió que lo quería y en cuanto sintió los brazos de Shiro rodeándolo también, se las arregló para llegar a su rostro y besarlo. En los labios.

Shiro no se apartó pero tampoco respondió. Se quedó quieto, abrazándolo y mirándolo por un buen rato. Keith no sabía cuánto silencio podía aguantar antes de dejarse derrotar por sus temores y ponerse a llorar. Tal vez Shiro no aceptaría que él se sintiera así y buscaba cómo decirle.

El anuncio se repitió.

—Quiero decir… que te quiero así—Keith volvió a hablar mientras sus manos recorrían los brazos de Shiro, se hacía a la idea de tener que soltarlo—. Espero que tengas buen viaje y… quiero que sepas que yo voy a esperarte y cuando regreses voy a apoyarte. Y estoy seguro de que voy a seguir queriéndote de esta forma. Sé que tú no tienes que sentir lo mismo que yo…

Shiro volvió a abrazarlo, apretándolo con un poco de fuerza y Keith estaba seguro que después vendría una disculpa y el rechazo que el silencio le había anticipado justo después de su impulsivo beso. Se mordió los labios y trató de aguantar, no quería que su llanto fuera lo último que viera Shiro antes de despegar. Se suponía que sería un buen día. La mano de Shiro acarició su cabello y parecía temblar un poco.

La llamada a la sala de control insistió una última vez.

Keith sintió movimiento y preparaba su despedida. Levantó la cara y fue recibido con un beso. Casi tan rápido como el suyo, igual de sencillo y de seguro tan desconcertante como fue para Shiro recibirlo. Justo como le sucedió a él, Keith se quedó en silencio mirando a Shiro frente a él.

Parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Te quiero—dijo Shiro en voz baja. Sus manos temblaban más que la última vez que se habían despedido—. Tengo que irme. No quiero dejar esto así pero… Espero que me disculpes. Keith, yo… cuando regrese hablaremos de esto. Sé que es egoísta pero, espérame. Por favor, espera.

Keith asintió y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. Se soltó de él y salió corriendo a la salida, sin aguantar más el llanto. Shiro fue en la dirección contraria para seguir con lo que debía hacer.

Un par de horas más tarde, la primera misión tripulada a Cerberos dejaba la Tierra. Keith miraba la estela de humo y la nave levantándose desde el mismo punto donde solía pasar sus tardes con Shiro. Era la primera de muchas noches en las que tendría que sobrellevar las oleadas de su corazón por sí mismo, calmándose con sus recuerdos y manteniendo la fecha de su regreso en mente como un incentivo poderoso.

Lo quería. Hablarían de eso. Podría escuchar a Shiro diciendo eso otra vez. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, y lo haría, el tiempo que hiciera falta.


End file.
